Sonata em Dó Menor
by Bruna F
Summary: Essa é uma sonata em Dó sustenido menor, ao piano. Interpretada por aquele cuja alma é partida.//gen//oneshot//


**Aviso:** Essa fanfic não contém spoilers, não tem shipper e não tem nenhuma cena que possa ferir o pudor de alguém.

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

**

* * *

Sonata em Dó Menor**

ou

**Sonata Op. 27 n.2**

ou

**Sonata ao Luar**

**

* * *

Primeiro Movimento**

_Adagio sostenuto_

_.  
_

Sempre estivera lá, desde que ele podia se lembrar, empoeirado e abandonado em um canto da sala. A presença incômoda e imponente, que podia ser ignorada, mas jamais esquecida.

Ele descobriu como se chamava, qual sua finalidade, descobriu que se pressionasse as teclas brancas e negras da maneira correta, seria possível obter música.

Desejou profundamente ser capaz de manuseá-lo. Desejou como jamais havia desejado em sua vida, desejou mais do que já havia desejado os brinquedos das outras crianças do orfanato, mais do que já havia desejado que elas se calassem e parassem de rir.

Tom desejou do fundo da sua _alma_ saber tocá-lo, ser o mestre daquele instrumento que ninguém jamais se aproximava, que ninguém compreendia, que era menosprezado em todo seu mistério e magnitude.

Então, ele encontrou, tão velho e esquecido quanto o piano, um livro que claramente tinha instruções de como manuseá-lo, porém em uma língua que ele não sabia qual era. Ele não se importou com o quão incompreensíveis eram aqueles textos e aqueles símbolos, porque, pela primeira vez, um pedido seu havia sido realizado e ele soube, desde aquele exato momento, qual era seu destino.

_Ostinato_

_.  
_

Era seu dever diário, se sentar ao piano e de alguma maneira decifrar a linguagem oculta da sua música. Nem as constantes repreensões, nem as risadas ou os comentários das outras crianças foram capazes de dissuadi-lo.

Ele nunca importara ou precisara de alguém antes, e não seria justamente quando era possuidor de algo tão valioso que ele iria começar. Seus dedos pequenos e finos doíam, sua mente parecia não ser capaz de assimilar aquilo que ele via, os círculos negros e os traços se confundiam entre as linhas sem que ele pudesse acompanhá-los ou meramente compreendê-los corretamente, mas ele não podia desistir.

_Si menor_

_.  
_

Nas poucas aulas que tinha, quando a dona do orfanato se dispunha a ensinar as crianças a lerem, escreverem ou fazerem contas, Tom sempre se sobressaía. Enquanto os outros tinham problemas e dificuldades absurdas ele entendia tudo logo na primeira vez que lhe era falado, absorvendo o máximo de informações possíveis, porque ele tinha certeza que elas seriam úteis no futuro.

Mas nenhuma das aulas o ajudou naquilo. Não havia alguém que pudesse ensiná-lo, porque também não havia alguém que tivesse o conhecimento. E foi justamente por isso que ele continuou.

Porque ele seria capaz de fazer algo que ninguém mais sabia, porque ele iria poder se destacar e mostrar para todos o quão _superior_ ele era. No final, todos sempre acabavam aprendendo o que lhes era ensinado, e ele precisava saber mais e alcançar níveis mais altos do que aqueles que o cercavam. Não importava se para isso suas mãos, seus pés e sua cabeça ficassem doloridos, não importava se ele tinha que cumprir constantes castigos por "ficar fazendo barulho".

_Attacca subito_

_.  
_

Tom sabia que era superior. E assim como quando tinha sete anos e conseguiu finalmente obter a melodia escrita na partitura, não precisava que um homem estranho de cabelos ruivos dissesse que ele era diferente dos demais, que podia fazer coisas que os outros não podiam.

Ele sempre soubera.

**

* * *

Segundo Movimento**

_Allegretto_

_.  
_

Tom sorriu ao encontrar, no centro da suntuosa sala, um reluzente piano de cauda.

Não pode evitar se deter por mais algum tempo naquela casa, apreciando com um prazer ainda superior ao que acabara de sentir com o toque do teclado de marfim, o aroma da madeira e do verniz e os tons afinados que o instrumento emitia.

Passou por sua cabeça que alguém ali sabia tocá-lo, uma vez que se encontrava em tão perfeitas condições.

Antes de ir para a escola ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem poderiam ser seus pais.

Quando criança, ele costumava gastar longas horas imaginando como eles seriam, fantasiando com uma família como as que as crianças costumavam descrever, sonhando com o dia em que ele seria parte de uma. Até que ele compreendeu que aquilo jamais aconteceria, que ele havia sido deixado sozinho no mundo e que era assim que ele devia caminhar.

Sozinho.

Não que fora exatamente assim. Em Hogwarts, ele tomara conhecimento de coisas que nunca antes imaginara, destacou-se como o melhor em tudo que fazia, descobriu e tornou-se capaz de fazer coisas que nem mesmo seus professores sabiam. Em Hogwarts, ele fora sempre cercado de muitas pessoas, fora chamado muitas vezes de _amigo_ e posteriormente de _mestre_. Foi quando aprendeu que deveria subir sozinho, mas que poderia usar os outros como degraus.

_Mi maior, Si bemol maior, Ré bemol maior_

_.  
_

Em Hogwarts descobrira qual era realmente seu objetivo.

Ele soube qual era seu destino, aprendeu e calculou os meios de alcançá-lo, almejou e colocou em ação seus planos. Ele encontrou o arranjo perfeito, e soube ser capaz de executá-lo.

Tom olhou ao seu redor novamente, atento a algum vestígio de alguma presença além da sua.

Observou minuciosamente cada objeto disposto na sala, cada decoração inútil e cada utensílio típico de pessoas sujas como aquelas que costumavam habitar o lugar.

Então riu e tornou a tocar sua música favorita.

_Minueto_

_.  
_

Houvera uma contradição e um obstáculo no que planejara, mas esse contratempo acabara de ser resolvido.

Quando tomou conhecimento de seus poderes, quando fora para Hogwarts, ele procurou exaustivamente a resposta para o mistério que era sua origem.

No momento que a encontrou, desejou jamais ter descoberto a verdade sobre sua descendência.

Ele não conseguira acreditar, e mesmo assim sabia que era a única explicação possível para sua existência. Se, por um lado, ele era um legítimo herdeiro de Slytherin, por outro ele era filho daquilo que havia de mais baixo em seu mundo.

Fora essa descoberta que o levara até aquele momento, naquela noite.

_Síncope_

_.  
_

Seu passado jazia morto no cômodo ao lado.

Qualquer vestígio de sua impureza, qualquer defeito em sua linhagem estava, naquele momento, perdido para o resto do mundo, apagado como se jamais tivesse existido.

Já não havia nuvens sobre o futuro de Tom Riddle. Tudo que ele via pela frente era o caminho claro e limpído para tudo que sempre desejara.

Jamais houvera um luar tão leve e alegre como aquele.

**

* * *

Terceiro Movimento (Movimento Final)**

_Presto agitato_

_.  
_

Ele podia ouvir, ao fundo, a melodia que ecoava pela noite.

Ele podia ouvir os acordes rápidos, ele podia ver a dificuldade dos movimentos do músico, ele podia sentir a turbulência invadindo cada milímetro de silêncio que restava pelo ar daquele lugar que ele tanto amara, do lugar que fora sua única casa, do mundo ao qual ele pertencia.

Lá estava ele, aquele que o destruíra antes, a melodia em contraponto, que atravessara e interrompera a sua tantas vezes, trazendo nada além do silêncio.

Aquele era o movimento final, era o ápice, era a coda.

Eram acordes quebrados que se espalhavam pelo solo, era a cadência, era a harmonia, era o fim.

Era a sua vida se reduzindo a uma única tonalidade.

_Dó Sustenido Menor_

_.  
_

Era a reluzência verde. Era a última nota.

**

* * *

N/A: **Essa fanfic fica sem sentido sem pelo menos uma explicação básica dos termos usados nela, então:

_Adagio, Allegretto e Presto_ são andamentos,ou seja, o grau de velocidade do compasso. O primeiro é um movimento vagaroso, o segundo é mais rápido e o último é muito veloz.

_Ostinato_ é quando um movimento é persistentemente repetido, e corresponde em português a obstinado.

_Minueto_ é uma dança geralmente elegante e graciosa, mas que também pode exprimir sofrimento e angústia, é de origem aristocrática.

_Síncope_ é a execução de uma nota tocada em tempo fraco que se extende até o tempo forte do compasso, criando um deslocamento da acentuação rítmica.

_Coda_ é a seção com que se termina uma música.

As tonalidades usadas na fanfic são baseadas na caracterização de tons de Gevaert e Lavignac.

Essa fanfic é totalmente baseada, inspirada e estruturada na Sonata Op. 27 n.2 de Beethoven, muito conhecida como Sonata ao Luar. A tonalidade dessa sonata é o Dó Sustenido menor, que segundo a teoria citada acima caracteriza o brutal e o sinistro, daí o nome da fic.

Escrita para o II Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V. Agradecimentos a **Dark** pela betagem super rápida e a **Dri **por ter me estimulado a escrever e tudo mais que ela faz.


End file.
